


Lucius Malfoy's Sexual Adventure

by DarkHPworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHPworld/pseuds/DarkHPworld
Summary: Unknown to the Wizarding World, Lucius Malfoy adore the halfbloods , muggleborns and muggles. Of course not because of their blood status but because of their use.





	Lucius Malfoy's Sexual Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius acquire the service of a new young Auror

Lucius smile as he watched his words sink in into the young Auror name Anthony. He tried to relieve the ache in his cock by gently rubbing it with his other hand.

"Think of it. Your a young Auror, a halfblood and working as an Auror without backing of a good family would be very hard" he said with his silky voice as he drank the last contents of his fire whiskey.

"All you need to do, is do everything that I want and I will give everything that you want.." he said as he put a little pressure rubbing his now very hard cock.

The young Auror gulp as he look into where Lucius was rubbing his hand, he tried to think. Lucius Malfoy is right. He couldn't go far in the Auror Department without backing from a powerful politician and Lucius Malfoy is a very powerful politician and all he need to do is…

He look at Lucius Malfoy again. He is very handsome and he looked like his very good in bed but he never been with a man before but he also not so against it and with Lucius Malfoy's help he can go through the ranks of the Auror Department easily.

Lucius watched as the young Auror's resolve slowly fades away. He didn't wait as he unzip his trousers and pull out his 10 inch cock. He look at the young Auror while fisting his cock and gave him an inviting smile.

The Auror then started to reach for his cock and slide his hands in it. It was his first time playing with a cock other than his. It was hard and already licking with precum. He sat beside Lucius and then for the very first time lick a man's cock.

"Yes just like that"

Lucius hissed as he felt his cock being enveloped by a warm mouth. His hands automatically went to the Auror's hair guiding it.

"Now suck it."

Anthony then started to swallow Lucius's enormous cock and discover that he doesn't have a gag reflex. His mouth felt so full as Lucius cock invades his mouth. He felt the head of the cock further went to his throat and he heard Lucius moan.

"Yes! Suck it deeper!"

Lucius seeing that Anthony seems to swallow all of his cock easily, push his cock all the way through. It felt glorious. The boy's throat was so tight.

Anthony was like entranced as he continue sucking Lucius' cock. It seems like he couldn't stop as he slide his mouth up and down.He also did what he always wants when a girl was sucking him off, He let his tongue lick at Lucius cock from its base to the head while looking at Lucius eyes.

He like how Lucius would meet his mouth and thrust his cock back to his now willing mouth. He also likes Lucius moans of appreciation and the way he tugs at his hair.

He continued to suck even harder and it didn't take long for Lucius to unload thick ropes of cum to Anthony's mouth. Anthony automatically swallows the cum remembering he always likes it when girls swallow his cum.

Seeing this Lucius suddenly pulls him and kiss him passionately tasting some of his essence. He then ordered the Auror to strip and started to reciprocate the pleasure he recieved.

He skillfully licks Anthony's cock that made the Auror stop what he was doing and savor the pleasure Lucius was giving him.

With the way Lucius expertly licking and sucking his cock, it was a miracle Anthony was able to continue stripping his clothes off. When Lucius saw he was now fully nude, he lean back from the sofa he was seating and stroke his own cock while looking at Anthony while silently saying "get on my cock"

Anthony slowly straddle Lucius and when he felt the head of the cock in his opening , he suddenly tense but Lucius quickly placate him with his hot caresses and his passionate kiss on his mouth.

Anthony slowly relax and felt something cold inside his opening. He then now felt Lucius slowly guiding him down his cock. He only felt the intrusion as the head of the cock push inside him. He was expecting throbbing pain but suprisingly he only felt full. He moan as he felt all of Lucius length inside him. He'd never experience it before, to feel someone was inside in and out of you but he only felt pleasure.

"Ohhh!"

Lucius love the feeling of being inside the young Auror. Unlike his other lovers, this Auror is innocent and pure and how he love taking those things and introducing them to the world of carnal pleasure. He guided the Auror up and down his cock and soon the Auror is doing it on his own. He suck on the Auror's nipples as the Auror continues to bounce on his cock.

Anthony was now on his back naked as the day he was born with his legs spread wide open with Lucius licking his hole and his length. He couldn't stop his moaning, everything they have done for the past hour was glorious. He never felt this aroused and horny before, the feeling of wanted to fuck and be fuck was the only thing in his mind right now. It was like he was dose by a lust potion of it's strongest of kind.

He moan in anticipation as he watch Lucius Malfoy still in his perfectly tailored robes except for his huge cock that is standing in its proud glory, slowly directed his cock back again in his opening.

He moan as Lucius rub the head of his cock in his opening, spreading the pureblood's spit and cum to use as lube.

"Tell me Anthony, do you want my cock?!" Lucius ask playing with the young Auror as he almost push inside him.

The young Auror was so horny he couldn't careless and moan the answer "Yes!" I want your cock!"

"Beg for it!" Lucius demanded as he push the head of his cock a little only to pull back again.

"I wan't your cock Mr. Malfoy! Please fuck me!"

Lucius smile triumphantly as he push all of his cock inside the young Auror.

Anthony's back arched at the sensation and felt like he was going to explode at any minute. His pleasure doubled as Lucius play with his cock as well, sliding his hand up and down in rhythm with his cock thrusting inside him.

"Oh Merlin yes! Fuck!"

Anthony continue to moan as he felt Lucius thrust faster and harder inside him burying his cock deep before pulling almost all of his cock and then slamming it back roughly.

Lucius was on the verge of cumming but he wouldn't cum before his new lover does. He then pinch both his lovers nipples and continued his rough ministrations before he felt Anthony's body tense and cum. The young auror's cum exploded in his own body. Seeing this Lucius took some of it and taste it in his mouth. He then proceeded to bent the Auror's legs up to his own shoulders, giving him a better access and proceeded to fuck him roughly. He exploded thick ropes of cum inside the young Auror's arse before pulling out. He then directed his remaining cum in Anthony's body mixing it with the Auror's own cum. He then proceeded to sensually massage both their cums to young Auror's body like the prize lotion her wife use to like. He then place his fingers into Anthony's mouth which the Auror immediately lick.

Lucius smile as he can still see the lust in the young Auror's eyes and sign of his hardening cock and with his wife and son in Paris, they have the whole Malfoy Manor for themselves.

"Get on all fours" he commanded as his cock starys to harden.

Anthony though still high, get in position still wanting to be fuck. Lucius then thrust inside him with renewed vigor.

Lucius proceeded to fuck the young Auror all day and before he let the Auror go, he made sure the Auror would be begging his cock next time they met.

* * *

The next day in the morning Lucius prepares as he venture into the Muggle world. Dressed in a luxuries Muggle designer clothing, he took his cane with his own wand inside and proceeded to took his case with a large sum of Muggle money inside. His wife and son won't be back for three days and with his wife's permission, he will make sure to use all three days in all his sexual pleasures.


End file.
